I Hear You
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees… [Roxiri] For Miyori!


I Hear You

_Summary: One-shot But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees… Roxiri For Miyori!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The summary line came from Black Dresses by The Spill Canvas. That song inspired this fic.

* * *

_

"I hear you, y' know." She idly played with the grass, letting the short green blades tickle her exposed legs and fingers. Silently she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt and she rolled up the sleeves of her black sweater. She could have excused it as being hot under the spring sun but they both knew the truth. She was stalling. She gave her pale fingers idle tasks to engage in to hide her nervousness.

Somewhere a bird chirped, filling the silence with sweet music that grated at her nerves. She attempted to relax but her posture remained stiff. She licked her lips, letting her tongue run across the chapped skin. He still hadn't said anything and the silence had already crossed the line of uncomfortable. She swallowed hard.

"_You never heard me. You never even knew me_." She had to bite back the hasty retort, the denial. What he said was nothing short of the truth. Most of it was the truth. She never _knew_ him. She couldn't tell you his favorite color, of his dreams. But she saw him, she heard him, she felt him.

She felt _for_ him.

"I hear you." She was at the point of repetition but what else was there left for her to do? She watched him shake his blonde head- in defeat maybe? –and he looked away from her. He leisurely watched the birds take flight from young branches, and spread their wings in the brilliant blue sky. The clouds were fluffy white dreams, and the sun radiated with happiness. Neither felt that happiness.

Silence reigned once again, and she sat there anxious and afraid. She sat there clutching at the black lace adorning her lilac skirt. She sat there kneading her bottom lip between perfect teeth. She sat there hoping, praying, wishing to every deity that he was listening to her- that he heard every word she had spoken that fine spring afternoon.

"_You don't_." Just like that, the fragile and cold silence was broken. Two words was all it took for him to destroy silence, convey denial, and break a heart. He turned his back to her, hiding pained eyes from her distressed view. They stayed like that for mere minutes, but the silence made it stretch for eternities. She idly toyed with her clothing and he kept his hands firmly buried in the recesses of his pockets.

In a heartbeat he was on his feet, hands still hidden, walking away from her. His stride was unhurried and yet still purposeful. He had a destination in mind; he was headed anywhere away from her. She watched his back, and he could feel the stare. He still didn't turn around; he didn't have a reason to look back.

"I _hear_ you! You're in my head! I can hear _you_!" He stopped but he didn't glance back. Her ragged voice ripped through the clear day like a knife slicing through soft flesh. His deafening silence cut through her heart like a shard of glass buried in pale flesh. Her pleading, begging, disbelieving screams echoed in the silence.

_I see you. I hear you. I feel you._

"_Goodbye."_ And she collapsed into the grass, legs suddenly not strong enough to hold her body up. She felt tired, weak, helpless, lost and she could blame it all on the destructive properties of one simple word.

She buried her face into the grass, suddenly not so green and vibrant, and inhaled the smell of fresh dirt, recently disrupted. The brown substance found its way beneath short nails covered in chipped pink paint as she clutched helplessly at the ground beneath her nimble body. She sobbed into the ground, sharing her precious tears between tender earth and hard, unfeeling, pale, engraved marble. She mumbled his name- "Roxas, Roxas" – over and over again. She repeated it, her agonized, angst-ridden mantra, like it would bring him back to her.

"_I hear you."_

* * *

_Please review._

I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was kinda odd but I hope you figured out what was going on.

Anyways this was Roxas/Kairi. A couple months back I promised I would write one for somebody. I can't remember who it was though (was stupid enough to not write it down.) I'm pretty sure it was Miyori/Felia... so that who I'm dedicating it too. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it Fel.

Later.

Katie


End file.
